


Harem slave

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Whipping, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Rebecca is a warrior-princess. Vincent Adler gives her a gift in exchange for her protection.





	Harem slave

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘dub-con’ file on my H/C Bingo square

‘Do you accept my gift?’ Vincent asks.

He puts up a brave front, but Rebecca isn´t fooled. He is nervous, he is still not sure if it was a wise decision to come to her for help. She sighs annoyed, studying Vincent. She is appalled by his fake smile but she knows better than to insult an enemy.

‘Yes, I accept your gift in exchange for safe passage.’

‘Thank you princess, you are generous.’

She is so done with this poor excuse of a man and waves him off. When he doesn´t leave immediately, she explains herself.

‘You are dismissed.’

Adler nods quickly and gestures to his men to leave the room, following them.

Finally she is alone so she can check out the slave Vincent Adler brought her. He is still kneeling in front of her, it isn´t like he can do much else, being bound as he is. But he is staring defiantly at her. His blue eyes show hatred. She likes it. He is not bad on the eye, even though he is filthy.

She studies him carefully. His eyes are blue like the sky, a color foreign to their clan, but they hold an anger in them that doesn´t predict much good. She can´t wait to have him in her bed, but since he is new, she will hand him over to the harem master, so he can take care of this slave.

She leaves the room and tells one of the guards to call in the harem master.

 

* *  *

 

The next morning Rebecca walks into her harem, the men come to greet her, but she notices that her latest addition doesn´t. She walks further into the space the men occupy and finds him staring out of a barred window.

‘Are you here to get laid, Master, or should I say Mistress?’

His words are bitter and harsh. He takes off the white tunic he is wearing, showing her his pale body. Rebecca notices how well toned it is. But she can also see that he isn´t completely unaffected by her looks.

‘Well, is it what you expected or are you disappointed?’

The harem master walks up to him and drapes the tunic back over him.

‘You will be respectful to your Mistress.’

‘I am not an obedient dog.’ He snarls.

Rebecca is impressed, this slave has not been broken. He is like a wild stallion and she will enjoy him. They always want to appear tough when they arrive, but after a while they are all happy to comply.

‘Nobody is asking you to be obedient, but I will not tolerate disrespect.’

‘Then you better get rid of me at once. I don´t want to be here.’

‘Too bad. Cinder, you will gag this latest addition to my harem until he learns when to speak and when to hold his tongue.’

Neal is grabbed by two guards and held while Cinder gags him with a leather panel gag. Rebecca smiles when she can see Neal´s eyes shooting daggers at her.

‘You will learn your place in my harem soon enough.’

Neal shakes his head since he is still being held by the guards. Rebecca just smiles at him while she lets her fingers trace his chest.

‘You will share my bed, Neal. Sooner than you think.’

There is nothing that Neal can do beside glare at her.

‘Prepare him,’ she says to Cinder before leaving.

Neal is pulled up and led to the harem´s hamam.

‘Will you behave?’

Neal nods and Cinder removes the gag.

‘You will be washed and groomed the way your Mistress prefers. Remember, there is no place to go. We are miles from the nearest civilization.’

Neal is stripped and scorching hot water is poured over his head while two boys wash his hair and body. He winces but they don´t seem to notice.

After the grime is washed away, Neal is lead into a steam room. He is told to sit down and Neal does, allowing himself for the first time since he arrived, to relax when he is left alone.

He must have dozed off, because the boys wake him and guide him on a table where he is exfoliated. His skin is stinging from all the scrubbing and hot water. He then is bend and pulled in every which way in positions he didn´t even know his body is capable off.

When they are done with him, Neal is dressed in a tunic, made from the finest linen he has ever seen. He is deemed ready and is lead outside, Cinder is waiting for him.

‘Are you hungry?’

Neal hates to admit it, but he does.

‘Yes, I am.’

‘I will have some food send to you.’

‘Thank you.’

Within minutes Neal is sitting behind dishes full of delicious foods. He gorges himself not knowing what his future holds for him. Maybe it is his last meal, so he takes advantage of the possibility to eat.

Out of nowhere, Cinder appears next to him.

‘I suggest you go to sleep, so you will be rested for your duties.’

Cinder guides Neal to the sleeping quarters of the harem and there are several men sleeping in their beds, some of them still boys. Neal is assigned an empty bed and when he lays down in it, he has to admit it is the most inviting bed he has ever laid in.

 

* *  *

 

‘Neal?’

Neal doesn´t look up. He doesn´t want to be here and he will make it clear to anyone who wants to know. He hasn´t been called to service yet, which surprises him.

‘Our Mistress wants you to serve her supper. NOW!’

‘Aren´t the eunuchs supposed to do those chores?’

‘She asked specifically for you.’

‘Well, tell her, I don´t feel like it.’

‘Is that your final answer?’

Neal dismisses the man, who leaves without saying anything and Neal continues to read the book he found. He startles when two guards enter the harem and pull him from the big cushions he is laying on. He is dragged towards the courtyard. When he sees the whipping post, he starts struggling, but he is no match against the strength of the guards and soon he is fastened to it. A guard with a whip comes out.

‘Come on, the Mistress probably doesn´t want the goods damaged.’

‘No, she specifically told us to whip you. She said fifteen lashes.’

The first one is delivered and Neal gives a yelp. The whipping continues and eventually Neal cries out. When the last lash is given, Neal is untied and forced on his knees. He wonders what will happen next when Rebecca walks up to him. She was probably watching him, she is that sadistic.

‘I’m sorry this was necessary, Neal, but you made that decision yourself. Does it hurt?’

Neal gives a shaky nod.

‘Good. Will you bring me my dinner now?’

‘Yes.’

‘Yes, who?’

‘Yes Mistress.’

‘That is a good slave, Now go get my dinner and come find me.’

Neal is left alone on the courtyard and he stumbles towards the smell of food, assuming it is coming from the kitchen. The cook gives him a sympathetic look, while handing him the food tray. She explains how to get to Rebecca´s room.

Neal walks into the room without knocking, electing a frown from Rebecca, but she doesn´t say anything. Neal puts the tray on the table.

‘Kneel.’

‘Yes?’

‘No, kneel next to me, idiot.’

Neal kneels slowly, trying not to aggravate his back. Rebecca starts eating and she feeds Neal some bites. He thinks about biting her fingers, but then thinks better of it, since it will probably only earn him another whipping.

When she holds her wineglass in front of him, he sips from it. Next comes a piece of meat and then more wine. Neal starts to feel pleasantly warm. It has been a very long time since he had wine. He feels so good, the pain in his back is completely gone. When Rebecca´s hand caresses him, it feel heavenly.

He can see Rebecca smile while she carts her fingers through his hair.

‘I want you to join me Neal.’

Neal nods while he wavers on the spot where he is kneeling. She pulls at his collar and he gets up, stumbling. She guides him to her bed and Neal docilely follows her. When he feels the bed he slowly crawls on top of it and he is arranged on his back. He hisses when his back comes into contact with the bedding which seems to clear his gaze a bit. Before she continues, she takes a small vial and puts some drops on Neal´s tongue. He grimaces when the bad taste registers but he quickly relaxes even more.

The tunic is pushed up and she takes his dick in her hand, which fills out almost immediately at the touch.

‘You have a fantastic body Neal’ Rebecca observes.

She keeps stroking his shaft, while rubbing the head with her thumb. Neal moans low and deep in his throat. She lowers herself on top of him and rides her new slave.

‘Move your hips.’

Neal´s unfocused gaze meets hers but he does what he is told. Neal´s groans and whimpers give her a rush.

‘Perfect, keep doing what you are doing.’

Rebecca reaches down and rubs her clit while riding her gorgeous stud.

‘Move faster.’

Neal obeys, moving faster, while his Mistress moans through her orgasm, before dismounting him. Neal whimpers.

‘No, precious pet, until you learn your place in my harem, you will not come.’

 


End file.
